The present invention relates generally to automotive lamps. More specifically, the present invention relates to the construction and methods of manufacture of automotive lamp closeouts for automotive lamps, and particularly tail lamps.
Aerodynamics and appearance have become an increasingly important aspect of automotive design. Car buyers tend to perceive aerodynamic vehicles as modern and xe2x80x9chigh tech,xe2x80x9d characteristics desirable to many car-buying demographics. Additionally, aerodynamic vehicles produce less drag, which makes them easier to push through air. As a result, they generally require less energy to propel and consume less fuel than similarly situated less aerodynamic vehicles. Also, the turbulence caused by drag often results in undesirable wind noise, especially surrounding obstructions that interfere with smooth air flow such as bumpers, side mirrors, and gaps between body panels. Gaps, especially on the leading edge of a vehicle, create drag, which lowers the vehicle""s aerodynamic performance. Further, wider gaps tend to be less aesthetically pleasing to many consumers as they are associated with lower quality workmanship. One critical location where gaps are present is between a vehicle""s body panels and components, such as a vehicle""s headlamps or tail lamps. Thus, minimizing such gaps is desirable.
A typical automotive lamp is an assembly of three primary components, an opaque housing portion (usually recessed into the body of a vehicle) having an open end and an opposite end configured to retain a light bulb, a light transmissive and diffusing lens portion affixed to the open front of the housing, and at least one light bulb. Generally, the front profile of such lighting assemblies is substantially rectangular or elliptical, although the profile is not limited to these shapes.
Exterior lamps of the type described above are usually retained in recesses in the surface of a vehicle. In an effort to minimize drag, and thus maximize aerodynamic performance, vehicle lamps are usually flush mounted to minimize their effect on the flow of air around a vehicle. For example, headlamps are generally flush mounted in a space next to the grill between the vehicle""s bumper and hood. Similarly, tail lights are usually flush mounted between a vehicle""s rear bumper and either the trunk hatch or rear fender. However, while flush mounted, lamps do not fit into their recesses exactly. Instead, there is a gap that allows for adjustment and compensates for minor variations in vehicle manufacture.
To minimize this gap, vehicle manufacturers use closeouts affixed to the periphery of the lamp to fill the void between the lamp body and the vehicle. In addition to improving its aerodynamic performance, they ensure an aesthetically pleasing finished look to a vehicle.
The typical closeout is, for economy and ease of manufacture, an extruded element formed in one of the many extrusion processes known in the art. Because it is extruded, a typical closeout has a side profile of the die through which it is extruded and is generally a long and substantially straight workpiece. As a result, to position and affix the closeout to the periphery of the lens, an operator must perform a shaping operation on the closeout. The closeout may then be affixed by any number of means including, but not limited to: adhesives; mechanical clips; and sonic or heat welds.
Unfortunately, this process has several disadvantages. First, the configuration operation takes time to perform in addition to that which must be spent assembling the assembly. Also, manual configuration of the closeout and application to the three-dimensional surface of the lens results in an inconsistent thickness of the closeout around the periphery of the lens that produces an undesirable appearance and sub-optimal performance. Additionally, this manual step results in additional wasted material that must be scrapped because of mishandling by the operator.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a closeout that effectively fills the void between the lamp and the vehicle resulting in an aesthetically pleasing appearance and desired aerodynamic performance. It is further desired that such a construction provide an assembly with desired consistent quality. Still further, it is desired that such construction be easy to install, thus decreasing the amount of manual operation on each workpiece. Finally, it is also desired that such an assembly not be overly complex or expensive to manufacture.
The present invention provides a process of constructing a vehicle lamp closeout whereby a closeout with the shape matching the profile of the lens to which it is to be attached is provided, thus obviating the need to shape the closeout prior to affixing it to the lens. The process incorporates the use of a template to preform the extruded closeout to match the front profile of the lens. The pre-shaped closeout with the template attached thereto may then more easily and consistently be affixed to the front of the lamp near the lens. The process is then further effectuated by joining the closeout and lamp in the various ways known in the art.
The apparatus for effectuating the foregoing method of the present invention can comprise a closeout pre-shaped by a template to match the profile of the lamp as dictated by the lens. It is contemplated that the pre-shaping may be achieved through both manual and mechanical operation. It is further contemplated that the construction of a vehicle lamp assembly containing the closeout sub-assembly of the present invention may be achieved through both manual and mechanical operation. Further, the gap between the lamp and the vehicle body can be effectively and efficiently minimized at the lamp-body interface. These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and claims.